Someone Has to Pay
by ncismka233
Summary: NCIS is investigating a string of murders in Maryland, while the BAU investigates a series of abductions in South Eastern Virginia.When they find they have a suspect in common they join forces. When part of both teams go missing, they have to work fast before it's too late for their families. Gibbs/Tony Father/Son Hotch/Reid Brotherly relationship Rated T for swearing
1. Chapter 1

On a cold and dark night in Virginia Beach, Virginia two girls coming home from a long day at college.

"That was one of the longest days ever." one girl said.

"You're just upset because Tousey canceled class Layna." her friend said.

"Well without his class, I was stuck with Zack for an hour Molly." Layna said.

"I thought you liked him." Molly said.

"I did, and then I spent time with him." Layna said.

"I see. So how late do you want to stay up tonight?" Molly asked.

"I was actually hoping to go to bed right now." Layna said.

"We have a test on Friday." Molly said.

"Fine. Do we have mountain dew?" Layna asked.

"Um, no." Molly said.

"Well if you're planning on keeping me up all night, you better go get some." Layna said.

"Fine, you go shower and I'll get our caffeine source." Molly said.

"Why do you think I need a shower?" Layna asked.

"You do know you still have paint on your shoulder right?" Molly said.

"Oh yeah. I'll meet you at the apartment." Layna said. They went their separate ways. Layna was walking to their apartment when she noticed a car following her. She discretely sped up her pace.

"Excuse me ma'am, I'm looking for the boulevard." the guy in the car said while holding a map.

"Isn't on the map?" she said.

"I'm really bad with directions, do you think you could show me?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." she said. The guy parked the car and got out.

"Come on it'll just take a second."

"Leave please, or I'll call the police!"

"Wait do I know you know from somewhere?"

"No." she said. She started to run, but he grabbed her by the shoulders and shoved her into the car.

"Stop! Let me go! Molly!"

"Calm down, I just wanna talk." he said. Molly wasn't very far when she heard Layna scream.

"Layna?" Molly said confused. She ran down and tried to catch up with the car. She panicked when she found Layna's cell phone on the ground. She lost her balance and fell on her knees. "Layna!" She started to hyperventilate and called the police.

A week later the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI was going over their new case.

"Last week in Virginia Beach twenty year old Layna Taylor was abducted near an HRT bus stop." Tech Analyst Penelope Garcia said to the team.

"The detective thinks the same unsub is responsible for the abduction of Chloe Shepherd and Gia Santos." JJ said.

"Gia Santos?" Morgan said.

"She was reportedly abducted fourteen months ago in Hampton, Virginia. Just like Chloe Shepherd she was never heard from again and their bodies haven't been found." Reid said.

"What he said." Garcia said.

"What makes the detective think that the cases are connected?" Rossi asked.

"They all have the same story: it was late at night when they were last seen talking to someone in a blue sedan." JJ said.

"Didn't anyone ever get a plate?" Prentiss asked.

"It was late at night, it was dark. No one could get an accurate plate." JJ said.

"Gia Santos and Chloe Shepherd haven't been found, so we don't know how long Layna Taylor has. Wheels up in twenty." Hotch said.

They got everything together and made it to the jet for their one hour flight. Morgan set the files down on the table and sat down next to Rossi.

"Alright let's see, Gia Santos was taken on her way home from school and Chloe Shepherd was taken on her way to school at Tidewater Community College and Layna Taylor was on her way home." Reid said.

"This obviously isn't a preferential sex offender." Rossi said.

"Why do you say that?" Prentiss asked.

"They tend to go for pre-pubescents and stick to an age range. This unsub has gone after a seventeen year old, nineteen year old and a twenty year old." Rossi said.

"Gia Santos was taken in a fairly public place without anyone noticing anything. This unsub is either extremely street smart or he's done this before." Reid said.

"Morning my crime fighting compadres." Garcia said when she popped up on the screen.

"Good morning gorgeous." Morgan said.

"You know another thing is the unsub had the opportunity to go after Layna Taylor's room mate Molly, but he didn't." Prentiss said.

"Well Layna is a brunette with green eyes and Molly is a blue eyed red head. The other missing girls match the physical description of Layna." Prentiss said.

"He has a type." Hotch said.

"Garcia, check Virginia and the surrounding states for missing girls with Layna Taylor's physical description. He may have done this before in other states." Hotch said.

"I will hit you back later." Garcia said.

"We should also talk to the other families. Morgan and Reid go talk to Gia Santos sister, Rossi and Prentiss talk to Chloe Shepherd's family, JJ and I will set up at the station." Hotch said. They split up and got started on locating the missing girl.


	2. Chapter 2

On a cold night at the NAS Patuxent River Base in Maryland, a young Petty Officer by the name of Alex Lenmore was finally leaving the base around 0100. He sighed and got in his car to make the long drive back to his home in Annapolis. He parked the car in the parking lot across the street from his apartment building. He was checking his phone when a car from behind suddenly rear-ended him.

"Oh come on!" he said frustrated.

"Sorry!" the other guy said as he got out.

"Dude, I have been rear-ended three times this year! What the hell's wrong with you?" Lenmore yelled.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing." he said as he pulled out a gun.

"Whoa! Whoa hold on!" Lenmore yelled just before the guy shot him in the neck. Lenmore went down and started gasping for air. The man with the gun angrily moved the Petty Officer to a better position so he could stab him with his old and rusty Navy knife. He shot him again in the thigh before he stabbed Lenmore until he bled out.

"That's what you get. You bastard!" Lenmore said with pure hatred in his voice.

The following morning at the Navy Yard in Washington DC, Special Agent Timothy McGee was working on his computer. Next to him is Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. He is checking his email, which contained some questionable and non-work related material. Officer David is across from DiNozzo on the phone talking in Hebrew to one of her INTERPOL contacts.

"Oh, mhm… oh yeah. Oh, I thought that was illegal. Whoa!" Tony said.

"Tony, do you mind?" McGee said irritated.

"Quiet Probie, I'm reading something important." Tony said.

"What's so important at eight in the morning?" McGee asked.

"You have no idea." Tony said. McGee got up and looked at Tony's computer.

"Tony, that's probably not the best thing to be looking at in work." McGee said.

"It's just email Probie, calm down." Tony said.

"It's what's in them that's disturbing." McGee said.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" Tony asked.

"All of you do." Gibbs said as he walked in.

"Where is elsewhere?" Tony asked.

"Annapolis. A Petty Officer was shot dead at his home." Gibbs said. They got their gear and headed for Annapolis. When they got to the parking garage a police officer was waiting for them.

"Agent Gibbs?" he asked.

"Can I help you?" Gibbs asked. He wasn't sure why the officer was there since the case was in NCIS jurisdiction.

"Ken?" McGee said when he saw the officer.

"Hey Tim!" he said.

"Boss, this is Detective Ken Arden he works with Annapolis PD. We went to high school together." McGee said.

"Why are you here Detective? This is an NCIS case." Gibbs said.

"I've been following a case since November of last year, the way the Petty Officer was killed matches the M/O of some other murders in the area." Arden said.

"Let us work the scene then we'll talk." Gibbs said.

"Sure of course." Arden said. Gibbs walked up to the car to see what his team found.

"Boss, victim's name is Petty Officer Alex Lenmore he's stationed at Pax River." Tony said.

"What do you got Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"An assistant with very poor navigational skills." Ducky said.

"Doctor, you had the map and I was not driving." Palmer said.

"Duck." Gibbs said.

"Right. It would seem our Petty Officer had an excruciatingly painful death. He was shot in the neck and thigh then stabbed multiple times in the chest and abdomen where he most likely bled out." Ducky said.

"Is that your cause of death?" Gibbs asked.

"Perhaps." Ducky said.

"The other victims died from exsanguination." Arden said.

"Other victims?" Ducky said.

"I've been working a case since last year, there have been five other people killed just like this." Arden said. Arden went back to NCIS with the team to explain his case.

"Earlier last year in May, a guy named Eric Myers was found dead in an alley next to a convenient store. He had been shot in the neck and thigh and stabbed multiple times. It happened again in August, Petty Officer Jason Sorenson was found killed the same way in a bad part of the city." Arden said.

"So you've been following the case since May?" McGee asked.

"Pretty much. I can't get ahead of this guy. I've been thinking of going to the FBI…"

"Bad thought." Tony said.

"We'll help you." McGee said.

"Then let's review." Tony said. "Dead guy number one: Eric Myers found dead next to a convenience store in November of 08'. Dead guy number two: Petty Officer Jason Sorenson found dead a mile away in February of 09' it happened again to Commander Jake Roberts three months later in May, then again to Lieutenant Commander Samuel Easton in August, and once again on this freezing day of October." Tony said.

"Sounds about right." Arden said. "Where do we go from here?"

"We investigate. McGee go over the cases with Arden in detail, DiNozzo, Ziva run a background check on all the victims. Look for any connections." Gibbs said.

"Where you going boss?" Tony asked.

"Downstairs." Gibbs said. Gibbs took the elevator down to Abby's lab.

"Hi Gibbs." Abby said when he came in.

"You got eyes on the back of your head Ab?"

"I'm practicing Gibbs."

"For what?"

"You sneaking up on me. I've been saying, "Hi Gibbs" for the last six minutes."

"Why am I here?"

"Because Ducky found a bullet in Lenmore's thigh and I matched it to a 9 millimeter semi-automatic weapon."

"That all?"

"Oh contraire, I have more! I pulled a print from the bullet, it belongs to a Petty Officer Michael Kemp and get this; he owns a 9 mil."

"Not bad."

"Wait Gibbs, where's my caf-pow?"

"Fridge." Gibbs said as he left.

"Huh? How did you…" Abby turned and saw a caf-pow in her fridge. "This is what I'm talking about Gibbs, sneakiness!

Of course there are always exceptions." Abby said as she sipped the drink. While Abby drowned herself in caf-pow, Gibbs went down a floor to see Ducky.

"You see Mr. Palmer, serial killers date back all the way to the fourteenth century."

"Is that so?" Palmer asked.

"Yes Gilles de Rais, a French Nobleman became the precursor to the modern day serial killer. He was accu…"

"This a lecture hall Duck?"

"Just giving Mr. Palmer some insight into the evil that infests our world." Ducky said.

"What kind of evil are we talking here?" Gibbs asked.

"My guess is a sadist. Yes our Petty Officer went through the ringer before he expired. He was first shot in the neck, then stabbed a few times. After which the poor fellow had his neck broken. He was then shot in the thigh and was stabbed until he bled out."

"Overkill." Gibbs said.

"That's putting it mildly." Ducky said.

"These his neck x-rays?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes sir." Palmer said.

"Look familiar?" Ducky asked.

"Yeah they do." Gibbs said as he left.

"Familiar?" Palmer asked.

"The military has a neck breaking technique that you see there on the x-rays." Ducky said. Gibbs went back up to the bullpen.

"Someone talk to me." Gibbs said.

"We could not find any connection between the victims and they did not know Kemp." Ziva said.

"I hacked the FBI's National Crime Database and found a sealed juvy record on Kemp. Turns out he was involved in a big fight at age fifteen that put three other people including Myers, Sorenson and someone named Nathan Hollick in the hospital. Apparently they grew up in Annapolis together." McGee said.

"He also has a generous list of assault charges on his record. He currently resides in Laurel, Maryland." Tony said.

"Address." Gibbs said.

"Got it here." McGee said. They got their things together and headed for Maryland.


	3. Chapter 3

JJ and Hotch had everything set up on the board when Rossi and Prentiss got back from talking to Chloe Shepherd's family.

"What did you find out?" JJ asked.

"Her sister and mom remembered seeing a blue four door sedan following them for a while." Prentiss said.

"She was being stalked?" Hotch asked.

"Sounds like it." Rossi said. JJ answered her phone when it rang.

"Hey Penelope, what's up?"

"Okay so get this, I ran missing persons reports in the surrounding states and got eight hits ranging from December of 02' to the present day in Virginia with the same story. Each time a family reported seeing a blue car. The make and model changes every time, but nevertheless you see my point." Garcia said.

"Garcia, can you send those files?" Hotch asked.

"Of course my liege." Garcia said.

"Has anyone heard from Morgan and Reid?" Rossi asked.

"They went to Hampton didn't they?" Thompson asked.

"Yes." Hotch said.

"It might be a while til they get back. Most people avoid going to Hampton if they can." Thompson said.

"Traffic?" Prentiss asked.

"It's the worst." Thompson said. They team started going over the files after Garcia faxed them over. Morgan and Reid made it back a while later.

"Sorry it took us so long." Morgan said.

"Traffic was backed up six and a half miles." Reid said.

"What have you guys been up to?" Morgan asked.

"Garcia found eight other cases possibly connected in Virginia." Prentiss said.

"What connections have you found so far?" Reid asked.

"None. Their families had different socioeconomic backgrounds and actually all the girls have different ages." JJ said.

"Different ages? That's unusual for a preferential sex offender." Reid said.

"He probably isn't a preferential sex offender. They usually go after the same age range." Rossi said.

"Let's see abductions began in December of 2002 and continued until May of 2007. Gia Santos' sister said that the man in the blue car engaged in conversation with them. That was in December of 2008." Reid said.

"Chloe Shepherd's mom said that she talked to a stranger in a blue sedan the day before her daughter went missing." Prentiss said.

"Something probably happened to him that made him get sloppy." Rossi said.

"Why do you think he changes the ages of his victims every time?" JJ asked.

"He may not care how old they are." Prentiss said.

"Could these victims be connected to the military somehow? This area does have the second highest military population." Rossi said.

"If they are connected by military, Garcia will find it." Morgan said.

"Guys, what if he's looking for someone?" Reid asked.

"What you mean kid?" Morgan asked.

"Think about it he's kept his hunting zone in the South Eastern Virginia area for seven years and the ages of his victims change every year. The average time between abductions is roughly three-hundred and thirty seven days." Reid said.

"Makes sense." Prentiss said. Morgan pulled out his phone and put it on speaker when it rang.

"Hey girl, you're on speaker."

"I got a major break through friends! I talked to a certain Derek Morgan earlier and he said that the unsub may have dumped bodies and removed their identity in other states, so I checked the surrounding states for Jane Does matching any description of any of the victims and I got a big hit in Maryland. A Jane Doe found in Fort Nelson park in Maryland matches Gia Santos' description. Here's the thing, she had a bullet pulled out of her thigh, so I ran it through the crime database and it matches ballistics in five open murder investigations in Annapolis, Maryland."

"When did the murders take place?" Morgan asked.

"Started in Decemeber of 08. Also I've been searching for connections between the victims and it turns out the victims between 02' and 07' had only been living in Hampton Roads for a few months when they were abducted. Most of them used a moving company called Beltway Movers." Garcia said.

"Run a background check on the employees." Hotch said.

"Oh I'm way ahead of you. There is one guy that stands out in the crowd. His name is Michael Kemp, he's a former Petty Officer and he was discharged in 08' for conduct unbecoming. He also has a plethora of assault charges on his record and he owns a 9 mil which is the weapon of choice in the murder cases." Garcia said.

"You get an address?" JJ asked.

"He currently resides in Annapolis and the specifics have just been sent to you." Garcia said.

"His discharge could be the stressor let's go." Hotch said.

"What? No! no no!" Garcia said stressfully. Everyone looked at the phone confused as they got their stuff together. Morgan picked up the phone and took it off speaker to talk to her as they walked out to the vans.

"What's going on?" Morgan asked.

"Someone just hacked into our National Crimes Database!" Garcia said.

"Who's trying to access it?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know. Who ever they are, they're damn good." Garcia said.

"You're better mama." Morgan said.

"You bet I am. I'll call you later. Right now I have a keylogger to track down!" she said.

"Good luck." Morgan said. He hung up and started the long drive to Kemp's house.

Meanwhile, McGee was doubting that they already found their murderer.

"This seems too easy." McGee said.

"Don't say that McProbie. When ever someone says that, something weird always happens." Tony said as he and McGee got out of the sedan at Kemp's house. Gibbs was right in front of them with Ziva. When no one answered the door, Ziva picked the lock and let the team in.

"Whoa, something happened here." Tony said. Everyone cleared the house and went into separate rooms to look into Kemp's personal life a little closer. Tony and McGee were up in the office, Gibbs was in the bedroom and Ziva was looking in the spare room.

"Looks like he has some company." Morgan said as they pulled up to Kemp's house.

"Or he has a lot of cars." Prentiss said.

"There's someone in there." Reid said.

"Yeah it's probably Kemp." Morgan said.

"Should we wait for the others?" Reid asked.

"They got lost, Rossi said they're about thirty minutes behind us." Prentiss said.

"They'll catch up." Hotch said. When they reached the door, Morgan noticed that the door was already open. The four of them drew their guns and slowly and quietly started checking the house.

"Hey Tony, do you hear something?" McGee asked as he looked up confused from Kemp's computer.

"Hear what?" Tony asked.

"It sounds like someone else is here." he said. All of a sudden the door opened hard and there was someone pointing a gun at them.

"Freeze!" Morgan yelled. Tony and McGee drew their guns.

"FBI drop your weapons!" Morgan yelled.

"NCIS!" McGee yelled.

"Put the gun down!" Tony yelled.

"Hey!" Gibbs whistled and yelled as he walked in. All the yelling got the attention of every agent in the house. Hotch, Reid and Prentiss ran up the stairs to the office to see what was transpiring.

"Morgan, what's going on?" Hotch asked. Gibbs along with the rest of his team had a confused look on their face.

"Hotch?" Gibbs said confused.

"Agent Gibbs." Hotch said surprised.


	4. Chapter 4

"I have no idea what's happening. You two know each other?" Tony asked after he put his gun back in it's holster.

"Tony, Ziva, McGee, meet FBI Agent Aaron Hotchner." Gibbs said.

"FBI?" Ziva said confused.

"I'm still confused." Tony said.

"What are you doing here Hotch?" Gibbs asked.

"Kemp is a suspect in a serial abductor case. Your turn." Hotch said.

"Former Petty Officer Kemp is a suspect in a murder investigation." Gibbs said.

"It's more like multiple murders." Tony said. Gibbs looked at him.

"Sorry." Tony whispered. The two teams walked out to their cars to talk more about their cases.

"Layna Taylor has been missing for a week. Kemp is our most viable suspect. I don't know where we can find him if he's not here." Hotch said.

"Come to NCIS, most of the case is centered in Maryland." Gibbs said.

"Does that mean you want a joint investigation?" Hotch asked.

"You tell me." Gibbs said. Hotch smiled as he got in the van with Prentiss, Reid and Morgan.

"How exactly do you know Agent Gibbs Hotch?" Reid asked.

"I consulted with Fornell on a few of the cases he worked on with NCIS." Hotch said.

"He knows Fornell? This is gonna be interesting." Morgan said. The BAU team got everything from the Virginia Beach Police Station and made their way back to the airport for a night trip to DC. It was close to two in the morning when they arrived in the lobby of NCIS.

"Why are we at NCIS at two in the morning again?" JJ asked.

"We think our cases are related. Agent Gibbs is a great agent. I've heard from Fornell his team can be difficult." Hotch said.

"Do you think they really are difficult?" Morgan asked.

"Probably not, Fornell is a good agent, but he has a way with people." Hotch said.

"That's putting it mildly." Prentiss said. The team walked into the dark NCIS squad room.

"So you're the guys from the BAU?" Tony asked while leaning back in his chair.

"Yes. Meet SSAs Morgan, Prentiss, Rossi, Jareau and Dr. Reid." Hotch said. Reid walked up to the plasma. McGee, Tony and Ziva were going over pictures of the crime scenes that Annapolis PD sent over to them.

"Hey were these guys murdered in 2008?" Reid asked.

"How do you know they were murdered?" McGee asked.

"Because NCIS investigates all Naval and Marine deaths as homicides until proven otherwise."

"Right. Yes they were all killed in 2008 except for Petty Officer Lenmore. He was found dead in a parking lot near his apartment complex."

"What lead you to Michael Kemp?" Hotch asked.

"We matched a partial print from the bullet." Tony said.

"How did you find him?" Gibbs asked.

"He was a common link." Prentiss said. Tony walked up to Prentiss and said,

"Let me formally introduce myself: Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo."

"Nice to meet you Anthony." Prentiss said.

"Tony. I finally have a reason not to hate the FBI." Tony said.

"You hate the FBI?" she asked.

"Have you ever met Agent Fornell? Or Agent Sacks?"

"Yeah, I understand." Prentiss said.

"So you do know them?" Tony asked.

"DiNozzo, get back on the case." Gibbs said.

"Getting back on the case boss." Tony said.

"I also found a sealed jury record on Kemp in your National Crime Database that said he was involved in a major fight that sent three other people to the hospital." McGee said.

"Wait how did you get the file?" Morgan asked.

"Oh our McGee is our neighborhood hacker." Tony said. Morgan answer his phone when it rang.

"Hey girl, you're on speaker."

"It took longer than I'm going to admit, but I found our hacker. It originated from a computer in…"

"NCIS." Morgan said.

"Wh… I know you guys are psychic, but how? How?"

"Well Penelope, we are joining forces."

"Oh that's nice. Why did they hack into my system? Derek, I need answers!"

"Can we call you back? We're kind busy."

"Derek, if you're trying to get rid of me you know it's not gonna work."

"You know I would never do that baby girl." Morgan said.

"And I thought we were casual." Tony said to Ziva. Once both teams were in the squad room together, they regrouped to solve the cases at hand.

"Okay so how are these cases connected?"JJ asked.

"Well it seems like the five killings took place during our unsub's stressor." Reid said.

"Unsub?" Tony said confused.

"Unknown subject." Morgan said.

"The question is why did he wait all this time to go after Lenmore?" JJ asked.

"He's probably the center of his rage. If he killed someone two weeks ago and he killed again last week he's devolving and is becoming more mentally unstable." Reid said.

"The killings started in 08 with Eric Myers as the first victim. He probably has a personal connection to the unsub." Reid said.

"How is this helping?" Gibbs asked.

"Well if the unsub has a personal connection to him he would have a record similar and possibly have committed similar crimes." Hotch said.

"McGee, pull Myers' record." Gibbs said.

"Alright Eric Myers, arrested first at age 15 for aggravated assault. Wait a second…"

"What McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know how I missed this earlier: All of our victims were suspected of being involved in an armed drug store robbery." McGee said.

"What happened in the robbery?" Hotch asked.

"Five armed men robbed a drug store in Rockville, Maryland. Two clerks were killed and…"

"Get to the point Probie." Tony said.

"The names of the clerks are Jason Myers and Evan Hollick."

"Hollick? Haven't we heard that name already?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah he was involved in the fight that showed up as aggravated assault." MCGee said.

"What about Kemp? He didn't answer his phone and he wasn't at home. He fits our profile, we should still talk to him." Prentiss said.

"Is there any way I could get a look at the bodies?" Reid asked.

"Follow me." Gibbs said. He took Reid and Hotch down to autopsy.

"This has to be one of the weirdest days ever." McGee said.

"What are they looking for that Ducky didn't find?" Tony asked.

"Ducky?" JJ asked confused.

"Dr. Mallard we call him Ducky." Tony said.

"Why?" Morgan asled.

"That's a good question, I never really thought of that." Tony said.

"And you thought you're having a weird day." Prentiss said. Ducky was downstairs working on his report when the doors swished open.

"Hey Duck."

"Jethro, I take it these are our guests from the FBI."

"News travels fast here." Hotch said. "Dr. Mallard, I'm Agent Aaron Hotchner this is Dr. Spencer Reid."

"Ah doctor good to meet you. You seem quite young to be a doctor. I was only in medical school at Edinburgh at your age." Ducky said.

"I'm actually not a medical doctor, but Edinburgh that's quite impressive. I've gone to a few different colleges…"

"Reid."

"Sorry."

"What can I do for you?" Ducky asked.

"We just want to get a look at the body." Reid said.

"But of course." Ducky said. "What exactly are you looking for?"

"Anything that will give us a clue to this unsub's behavior." Reid said.

"Ah you must be from the Behavioral Analysis Unit. That's a fascinating section of the Bureau…"

"Duck."

"My apologies."

"Hey Hotch, look at this." Reid said.

"What is it?"

"Look how many times he was stabbed."

"Overkill."

"Definitely, but that's not my point. He has the same number of stab wounds as the Jane Doe Garcia found in Maryland."

"Jane Doe?" Gibbs asked.

"Our tech found a Jane Doe matching one of the missing girl's description." Hotch said.

"She was killed the exact same way as Petty Officer Lenmore. Gia Santos was shot in the neck and thigh and stabbed twelve times in the chest and abdomen." Reid said.

"Which means we're after the same guy." Hotch said. They went back up to the bullpen where Prentiss, Morgan, Rossi, JJ, Tony, McGee and Ziva had made some progress.

"What'd you guys find out?" Hotch asked.

"You first." Prentiss said.

"The amount of overkill on the body on the Petty Officer has the same m/o that Gia Santos has." Reid said.

"It's the same unsub." Rossi said.

"Most likely." Reid said.

"We need to find Kemp." JJ said.

"JJ we have to look at the possibility of the clerk's families are out looking for revenge." Morgan said.

"We found his prints on the murder weapon, how can Kemp not be our guy?" Tony asked.

"Nothing happened to him in 2002 that caused him to start abducting. Plus he doesn't have any connections that we could find to the missing girls. Overkill suggests the unsub has a personal connection to the victim or he just has a lot of anger." Reid said.

"Are you related to Dr. Mallard in any way?" Tony asked.

"Um no." Reid said.

"Are you sure?" Tony asked. Gibbs glared at him. "Shutting up boss."

"Reid, what are you trying to say?" Morgan asked.

"I'm saying that this unsub seems to be acting out of rage."

"Well Agent McGee said that the four guys murdered in 08 and Lenmore were all suspected of robbing a drug store. It seems more likely that the clerks who were killed have a family member seeking vengeance." Prentiss said.

"Okay we need to split the work up here or this is just going to be a chaotic investigation." Morgan said.

"He has a point." Gibbs said.

"How about Dave, Prentiss and Officer David work on Myers family." Hotch said.

"Works for me." Ziva said.

"McGee, you're with Morgan and Jareau." Gibbs said.

"I'll work with you guys on that. We'll focus on Kemp." Hotch said.

"DiNozzo and Reid with me." Gibbs said.

"We'll work on Hollick." Reid said. The teams split up and got started on zeroing in on the murderer.


	5. Chapter 5

McGee brought his part of the team to Abby's lab. Ziva, Prentiss and Rossi went up to the conference room and Gibbs, Tony and Reid were working in the bullpen.

"Okay let's get started." Tony said. He clicked the clicker and brought up Evan Hollick's file. "Evan Hollick: nineteen at the time he was gunned down by five armed men at a local drug store in October of 08."

"His file says that his mother died in 2002. He has an older brother, Nathan Hollick." Reid said. He thought for a minute then pulled out his phone to call Garcia.

"Who are you calling?" Tony asked. Garcia answered before Reid did.

"Penelope Garcia's corner of answers, speak and be heard." she said tiredly. Tony looked confused at Gibbs and Gibbs looked at him.

"Uh… Garcia, when was the last time you got any sleep?" Reid asked.

"It's two in the morning boy wonder, just tell me what you need."

"Evan Hollick, one of our suspects had an older brother Nathan, can you bring up his file?"

"Specifics?"

"Does he have a record?"

"Let's see… he has a very extensive record. Mostly assault, a few driving offenses… whoa he has a sad story movie plot."

"Which is?" Tony asked.

"Wait I'm lost, who is this?"

"Agent DiNozzo." Reid said.

"Oh okay, Nathan and his brother Evan had a bad childhood. In 1992, their mother Brandy had a fight with a woman named Mandy Schilz. Apparently Mandy was having an affair with David Hollick, their father. Other family reported dad of being abusive. After mom found out about the affair, she became an alcoholic. She died in 01' when Nathan was in jail for a DUI. He was released in November of 02'."

"Right before the abductions started."

"And of course during our time of question, His brother Evan died in October of 08' and the first suspected robber was found dead a month later and the abductions stopped."

"What happened to Mandy Schilz?"

"She died in 01'. Car accident."

"Did she have any family?"

"She had a daughter in 93' and you'll never guess…"

"David Hollick was the father."

"Okay maybe you can guess."

"Where's the daughter now?"

"After Mandy Schilz filed a restraining order against the family, they disappeared, probably changed their name. I however have access to these things. The daughter went to live with Mandy's brother, Chris Tucker after she died. He's a Navy Commander stationed at NAS Oceana for most of his career."

"What's the daughter's name?"

"Delaney Schilz, she's currently twenty years old."

"Can you send us an address on Hollick?"

"Already sent. If you need me I'll be on my sixth coffee run."

"Thanks Garcia."

"10-4 breaker breaker." she said.

"Uh… does all that translate to Hollick is our guy?" Tony asked.

"Explain on the way. DiNozzo, get the sedan." Gibbs said. Tony got the sedan and they drove over to Nathan Hollick's house.

"Doctor, Spencer, Reid, what do people call you?" Tony asked.

"You can call me Reid." he said.

"Can you please explain what you and that girl were talking about." Tony said.

"I figure that if Hollick was in jail when his mother died he probably wants revenge against the people who destroyed his family. Mandy Schilz died when he was in jail, he's going after the next best thing." Reid said.

"But why abduct random people? Why doesn't he just go after the daughter?" Tony asked.

"He probably doesn't have access to any of their records and doesn't know her actual name because of the restraining order. He most likely saw her once and knew what she looked like, but he doesn't know her name." Reid said.

"So he's looking for her?" Tony asked.

"Pretty much." Reid said.

"Don't you know how to profile DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"I thought I did." Tony said. Gibbs finally made it to Hollick's house. They pulled up to house and knocked on the door.

"Nathan Hollick, NCIS!" Gibbs yelled. Tony alerted Gibbs to the open door. The three of them drew their guns and split up to check the house. Tony ran to the left side of the house, Reid ran to the right side and Gibbs went down to the basement. Holding his gun, Gibbs walked around the staircase of the dark basement. The basement had very minimal light. On the other side of the room was Nathan Hollick under the couch holding his gun. He aimed the 9 millimeter capped with a silencer right at Gibbs.

 **Expect an update within the next two days! I hope everyone is enjoying the story, please leave a review to let me know! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Gibbs slowly began to regain consciousness. He looked around and had no clue where he was. He was worried when he saw Tony tied up, still unconscious and covered in blood lying on the wall next to him. He was about to try and get Tony up when Hollick came in with Reid slumped over his shoulder. Hollick tied Reid up with his hands behind his back just like Tony and Gibbs. Hollick walked up to Gibbs and said,

"What the hell were you people doing my house?"

Gibbs didn't say anything, he just stared. Hollick lowered his head and walked over to Reid. He smacked him until Reid woke up.

"Let's make this clear: answer me or I kill him!" Hollick said angrily as he held his nine mil to Reid's shoulder. Gibbs could tell Reid was scared from where he was sitting.

"We're looking for someone." Gibbs looked over at Tony glad to see he was still alive.

"Looking for who?" Hollick asked. Tony looked at Gibbs and Gibbs nodded at him.

"Layna Taylor. Seen her?" Tony asked.

"Ah you must mean Delaney." Hollick said. He walked into the room next to the one they were in and pulled Layna into the room and locked the door. When he was in the other room, Gibbs managed to reach the knife he kept on his back which was inside his belt.

"Please help me!" Layna said begging and pleading as she cried. Hollick pulled out his pocket knife.

"Don't you know you're not supposed to bring a knife to a gun fight?" Tony asked sarcastically. Hollick held the knife to her throat and said,

"Tell them what you did!"

"My biological mother is Mandy. She destroyed his family and killed Evan." Layna said crying.

"That's right I finally found the little bitch." Hollick said. He was about to slice her throat when Reid said,

"Nathan, she didn't kill your brother an armed robber did."

Hollick threw his knife next to her and angrily walked up to Reid. He grabbed Reid by the arm and gripped it hard and started to twist it.

"Ow!" Reid grimaced as he tears came to his eyes.

"If that whore of a mom of hers didn't sleep with my dad, my mom and kid brother would still be alive!" Hollick yelled.

"Then shouldn't you kill your dad?" Tony asked confused. Hollick let go of Reid and walked over to Tony. Hollick looked Tony in the eye and asked,

"How stupid do you think I am?"

Tony raised his eyebrows at him which only made Hollick angrier. He picked up his knife and went back over to Tony and cut him on his arm in anger which made Tony's clothes even more covered with blood.

"Ow!" Tony said in pain.

Back at NCIS head quarters, the teams were still working different angles on the case when Garcia found something compelling. She hit the button and called her man.

"Garcia baby girl, please tell me something good." Morgan said. Abby looked at McGee and said confused, "Baby girl?"

McGee tilted his head to the side at her.

"I found out why you can't find Michael Kemp." she said.

"Why?" Hotch asked.

"He's dead." she said.

"He's dead? How Penelope?" JJ asked.

"He got into a motorcycle accident three days hospital records just came through." Garcia said.

"So he didn't kill Petty Officer Lenmore." McGee said.

"No mysterious voice he did not. Hey you know I talked to Reid earlier, he seemed like he knew that something was up with Evan Hollick's brother."

"Like what?" Morgan asked.

"He fits the profile to a T." Garcia said.

"What's his name?" Abby asked.

"I'm meeting so many new people tonight, or this morning depending how you look at it. His name is Nathan Hollick." Garcia said. Abby pulled up his file and put it up on her plasma. The three of them from the BAU read the file and looked at each other.

"Where's Reid now Garcia?" JJ asked.

"I sent the home address to him and someone else he was with." Garcia said.

"When was the last time we heard from them?" JJ asked.

"Two and half hours ago." Hotch said.

"He would have called by now to give us an update." Morgan said.

"Wait do you think they're in trouble?" Abby asked.

"Let's hope not." Morgan said as he walked out with everyone else.

"Where's the conference room? We need everyone, Hollick is devolving and is probably going through a psychotic break. He's incredibly dangerous." Hotch said.

"I'll get them." McGee said. He went up to the conference room and got Rossi, Prentiss and Ziva. They took their separate vehicles and filled the others in on the way to Hollick's house. The teams didn't waste anytime, Morgan broke the door down as soon as they got there. The teams spread out and check every inch of the house, but couldn't find their missing team members.

"They are not here." Ziva said as she put her gun away.

"Then where are they?" McGee asked worriedly.

"Found something." Prentiss yelled from the basement. Everyone ran downstairs.

"What is it Emily?" Hotch asked.

"Reid's cell. There's a lot of blood down here." Prentiss said scared. McGee looked scared at Ziva. Ziva picked up the other phone on the couch.

"Tony and Gibbs too." Ziva said.

"If they're not here then where are they?" Rossi asked. Everyone could feel the nervous tension in the room. Morgan decided to call Garcia.

"Garcia, we need you." he said.

"I always need you Derek Morgan." she said sleepily.

"Garcia, listen to me. Reid, Agent Gibbs and Agent DiNozzo are missing and I assume that Nathan Hollick has them somewhere important to him. Does his family own any property?"

"What? Uh… okay his dad owns two properties: one is an old warehouse in Annapolis and the other is an old storage facility."

"Alright let's split up. Dave and I will go with Agent McGee and Officer David to the storage facility. You three go to the warehouse." Hotch said.

"Let's go!" JJ said. They raced out of the house to find their friends.


	7. Chapter 7

Back at the warehouse, Hollick had stopped stabbing Tony, but was really starting to lose it. He was curled up on the cold cement floor, holding his knees. His dark blonde hair is sweaty and hanging over his angry green eyes. Reid just stared and studied Hollick while Gibbs discretely fished his knife out of his belt and tried to cut himself loose from the ropes. Hollick came out of daze when he heard the sounds of sirens pierce the silence in the dark and cold room. He got agitated and grabbed the gun off the ground he had taken from Gibbs and left the room, locking the door behind him. Gibbs cut himself loose just as Hollick left.

"Are you two okay?" Gibbs asked.

"I could use a few stitches." Tony said jokingly. Gibbs gave him a half smile as he cut the ropes off of Tony.

"Where exactly did you get a knife Agent Gibbs?" Reid asked confused.

"Well kid we have rules. Rule nine is you never go anywhere without a knife." Tony said as Gibbs took off his jacket and tied it around Tony's arm to stop the bleeding. "Thanks boss."

Gibbs then walked over to Reid to get the tight ropes off of him. Reid was pretty beat up. His forearm was visibly swollen and red from Hollick nearly twisting it all the way around. Just like Tony and Gibbs, Reid's face and hands were dirty.

"You okay Reid?" Gibbs asked.

"Ow!" Reid grimaced in pain. It hurt like hell when Gibbs simply cut the rope off his hands. "I'll be alright." Reid lightly rubbed his injured wrist when he was free of the ropes.

"Please get me out of these!" Layna said crying. Gibbs got her black and blue arms out of the ropes binding her hands together and her cut up legs out of the rope. Once she was free she gave Gibbs a big hug. "Is that the police?" she asked with her face buried in Gibbs' chest. It sounded like the sirens were right outside the building.

"Yeah that's probably the rest of my team. You're gonna be okay." Reid said. She smiled at him, but her happiness turned to fear.

JJ, Morgan and Prentiss pulled up to the vacant warehouse with their sirens blaring. All of their faces read that they worried about Reid, but no one said anything. They jumped out of the suburban as soon as Morgan stopped it.

"Split up!" Morgan said urgently. He ran up to the door with the girls and didn't hesitate to kick it down. They took off in three directions looking for Reid and the others. JJ ran up the stairs and found a hallway with a metal door at the end of it. Holding her gun and flashlight, she walked up to the door in the dark building. She grabbed the handle and opened it slowly. She pointed her gun in the room, but put it away when she saw Reid on the ground.

"Spencer!" she said urgently. Reid was so happy to see her, but he was really sore.

"JJ, Hollick is still here." Reid said.

"We'll find him. Are you okay?" JJ asked worriedly as she helped him stand up.

"I think Hollick sprained my wrist and he hurt my knee pretty bad." Reid said.

"Ouch." JJ said. In the back of the room, Gibbs helped Tony get up then turned his attention to Layna. He helped her up and walked with her to the door as they started to walk out. Just as they closed the metal door, a gun fight ensued downstairs. They all froze in their tracks. Gibbs had Tony hold onto Layna with his good arm then got his back up gun off his ankle.

"Stay here." Gibbs said. JJ lowered Reid down against the wall and followed Gibbs as they ran down the stairs.

"Emily? Derek?" JJ yelled.

"JJ!" Emily yelled weakly. She and Gibbs turned the corner and saw Emily bleeding on the ground and Hollick just ducked out of sight as he ran through an open door.

"I got him." Gibbs said as he ran after him with his gun in hand.

"Derek!" JJ yelled as she put her gun away and knelt down to Emily.

"Where'd he hit you?" JJ asked.

"My leg, right here." Emily said in pain as she held the back of her thigh and pointed to where she was bleeding.

"Where's Derek?" JJ asked.

"Outside calling Hotch." she said as JJ pressed her jacket against her leg.

"Stay here I'll be right back." JJ ran out and got Derek inside as the rest of the team pulled up. Derek ran to Emily while JJ filled them in.

"Emily's been hit she's bleeding, get an ambulance!" JJ said urgently.

"What?" Hotch said in shock.

"Where are Tony and Gibbs?" Ziva asked urgently as they all ran inside.

"Upstairs with Reid and Layna. She's alive, but she needs an ambulance too." JJ said. Rossi called for paramedics as they ran inside. Outside the building in the back, Gibbs was chasing Hollick through the alley.

"Stop! NCIS!" Gibbs yelled at him. He took a shot at Hollick, but Hollick dodged it. Gibbs pointed his gun out all the way in front of him and took another shot. That shot hit him dead center in the back and he fell flat on his face. Gibbs walked up to his body and saw his face was smashed. The paramedics got there a few minutes later and got busy. Tony, Gibbs and Reid were treated on the scene, Layna and Emily were taken to the hospital and Hollick went out in a body bag after he succumbed to his injuries. Hotch walked up to Reid as the paramedic wrapped his wrist.

"You okay Reid?" he asked as he put his hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah I'll be fine. Thanks to Agent Gibbs. You're right he is a great agent." Reid said. Hotch smiled and said,

"Yeah he is. It's over now."

"Layna's gonna be okay. We did good today Hotch." Reid said. He patted Reid's shoulder and said,

"We did."

He started to walk away as JJ walked up to him.

"How's Emily?" Reid asked.

"She'll be okay. You ready to go? I'll drive you home." JJ said. Reid got up from the ambulance and put his hand on JJ's shoulder.

"Thanks." he said. He and JJ drove back home just as the sun came up. It was a long and exhausting investigation for everyone! Once everything was said and done, everyone went back to their dysfunctional families.


End file.
